Shameful
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Cette décision là, il la regrettait, mais il devait la prendre pour la protéger des Willow et du MDG. Cette décision là lui ouvrira les yeux. Scène manquante avec un couple bien improbable, et en français!


**Bonjour tout le monde! Il s'agit de ma 1ère fanfiction sur Caprica. J'ai gardé le pairing secret pour faire la surprise! Caprica et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture.**

* * *

Jordan Dûram, agent du MDG, essayait de trouver une solution. Son informateur avait besoin d'une plus grande protection, et surtout d'équipement. Le problème était que son patron REFUSAIT de lui donner le matériel nécessaire. C'était fort contrariant, car Jordan avait besoin du matériel pour que son informateur secret puisse accomplir sa mission en toute sécurité. Il s'était mis à soupçonner doucement ce patron catégorique. Il avait les preuves que ce dernier était une taupe pour les SDU. Enfin...il avait plutôt des pistes et des petits indices laissés.

Son boss, le "haut du palier", avait eu accès à la salle des archives et il en était sûr, ce maudit homme avait volé une pièce à conviction. Jordan se permit un soupir de lassitude. Pourquoi faire ça? _**POURQUOI **_?! Pourquoi s'unir avec des fanatiques aux croyances débordantes de folie?! Pourquoi trahir les principes de Caprica ainsi, en bafouant la vérité?! Il y avait plusieurs Dieux! Cette foi en un supposé Dieu Unique horripilait l'agent à un plus haut point.

Mais le boss était aussi capricain que lui, par tous les dieux! Même s'il était originaire de Tauron, cette planète rebelle qui bataillait en ce moment même.

_"C'est incompréhensible. Pourquoi nous trahirait-il? Ce salaud doit donc informer les Willow de mes agissements, et je ne peux rien faire pour les contrer! Je ne peux même pas faire de perquisition, et pourtant je sais qu'ils cachent quelque chose. Je ne peux même pas lui dire qui est mon informateur, sinon..."_

Parlons-en, de son informateur! Ou plutôt de son informatrice, songea-t-il en un bref sourire. Et pas n'importe laquelle en plus. En effet, Jordan avait réussi à s'allier avec la "meilleure amie" de Clarice Willow, la dirigeante fanatique d'une des cellules du SDU basée sur Caprica. Amanda Graystone, mère de Zoé Graystone,la fille accusée d'avoir posé une bombe dans le train à lévitation rame n°53, était son alliée.

Alors que l'agent se tordait l'esprit avec des tas de questions sur toute cette sordide affaire, son équipière arriva. Avec une pile de feuillets digitaux et d'une autre pile de dossiers à massacrer à la tron...à étudier, se rattrapa l'homme chauve.

-Encore des feuillets? soupira-t-il de lassitude.

-Oui, et aussi un dessert, ironisa l'autre femme, désignant ces tortures quotidiennes appelées vulgairement dossiers.

-Très drôle, je t'assure! grogna-t-il. Je croyais que le boss ne voulait plus qu'on se concentre sur ça.

-Il a changé d'avis, et..., hésita la blonde.

Jordan soupira intérieurement. Pas bon du tout. Il connaissait sa partenaire de travail, et à chaque fois, oui à _**CHAQUE FOIS**_ qu'elle faisait ça, une mauvaise nouvelle arrivait.

-Continue donc. Ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant, crut-il bon d'avertir.

-Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il allait nous destituer de l'affaire de bombe et de SDU.

-Il ne peut pas faire ça! Nous sommes sur le point de démanteler une des plus puissantes et actives cellules du SDU! On pourrait même arriver tout en haut de la filière! Les Willow sont espionnés constamment, tu dois me croire!

-Je te crois, Jordan. Mais lui, il est réticent et veut qu'on se concentre sur l'ancienne cellule de a d'ailleurs identifié son corps dans l'explosion d'un bâtiment. Une bombe, encore une fois.

-Clarice Willow, encore? Je ne comprends plus rien. Ils en viennent à s'entretuer entre eux, entre membres d'un même groupe...ça n'a aucun sens! cria-t-il en se levant brusquement, son poing venant s'abattre sur son bureau qui sursauta au coup.

-Calme-toi, Jordan! Le patron a raison, ce ne sont peut être pas les Willow qui sont les plus importants, même s'ils peuvent avoir une appartenance au SDU, tenta de le raisonner sa partenaire.

-Tu veux abandonner?: Tu veux laisser des terroristes exercer leur Kourou sur nous?! Peut être que finalement leur Dieu existe, se mit-il à douter, se rasseyant.

-Ne doute pas de notre foi! Tu t'égares Jordan...tu dois vraiment être dans un état catastrophique, fit remarquer la jeune femme, le regardant avec inquiétude.

En effet, le pauvre homme n'allait pas bien. Son allure physique le montrait aisément. Ses traits fatigués prouvaient un grand manque de sommeil. Son équipière remarqua rapidement qu'il avait mal aux muscles. Elle se permit de soupirer ouvertement, s'attirant un regard interrogateur.

-Tu as encore dormi dans ta voiture, toi...

-Exact, soupira l'autre.

-Tu ne prends même plus la peine d'aller chez toi, avec ta femme et ton petit bonhomme, gronda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas le temps!

-Tu es obnubilé par Clarice Willow, tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux, Jordan. Surtout pour toi. Le chef a raison de nous mettre sur une autre affaire. Il voit que cette histoire t'affecte beaucoup.

Jordan se retint de protester. Tous croyaient cela, _**TOUS**_! Mais lui, lui il savait la vérité. Ou du moins, il savait que le "_haut du palier_" n'était pas...plus dans leur camp. Et il voulait se révolter contre ça. Seulement il était seul. Ou presque. Amanda était avec lui, il en avait conscience.

Amanda...cette femme blonde, mariée, qui avait accepté de travailler pour lui, de travailler avec lui. Ça avait été pourtant si dur de la convaincre d'espionner Clarice, son "amie". Dès qu'il songeait à cette femme blonde, Jordan sentait son cœur battre davantage. Son équipière sembla remarquer la réaction de l'agent. Elle prit alors une chaise, puis se positionna pour faire face à son ami.

-Que se passe-t-il? Je sais que tu tiens à cette affaire, mais tu dois décrocher avant que ça ne te rende fou. Tu en es conscient, n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis peut être déjà fou, qui sait? demanda-t-il, évitant de répondre. Le patron nous destitue de notre affaire, et ça me révolte littéralement! Tu ne comprends pas?! Nous y sommes presque! Nous pouvons gagner, Clarice Willow ne sera bientôt plus un obstacle.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve qu'elle fait partie des Soldats de l'Unique!

-Si. J'ai un informateur. Elle espionne Clarice, et me rapporte à chaque fois de nouvelles informations intéressantes! répliqua Jordan.

La femme parut surprise. Jordan n'avait jamais mentionné un quelconque informateur dans son enquête.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?! Tu peux aller le dire au boss, il acceptera que tu reprennes notre enquête! sourit-elle, heureuse.

Son équipier qui regardait avec lassitude son lot de tortures se redressa vivement sur sa chaise à l'entente de cette phrase. Il venait de comprendre. Oh, le salaud! Son boss lui faisait en fait du chantage, car savait qu'il y avait un informateur, depuis bien avant que ce soit lui-même qui l'annonce, mais son visage lui était inconnu. Non révélé.

-Je lui ai déjà dit mais il voulait savoir qui était mon informateur, avoua-t-il.

-Et qu'as-tu fait?

-Tu sais que je ne donne jamais le nom de mes indics, rappela-t-il.

La femme se contenta d'acquiescer, mais laissa tout de même un soupir la trahir. Jordan était protecteur, mais justement, il l'était trop, et avait toujours la crainte de voir ses proches disparaître. Mais d'habitude, il lui en parlait. Et là, rien. Aucune parole, aucun geste sur ce sujet. Il tenait beaucoup à son informateur, en déduit la blonde.

-Tu crois que ton informateur est en danger? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

-Oui. Elle a besoin de matériel, j'en ai parlé au patron, mais il a refusé ma demande. Il veut absolument tout savoir sur elle, avoir son dossier.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle, comprit son équipière, légèrement surprise que ce soit une fille que Jordan ait choisi.

L'homme ne répondit pas cette fois. Il semblait troublé en vérité. Perdu dans ses pensées les plus noires, et les plus complexes. Il devait trouver un moyen de fournir du matériel à Amanda, et en même temps la couvrir. Et pour cela, il fallait un dossier, et la confiance...hélas Jordan n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment que dès qu'il montrerait le dossier au chef du service, les jours d'Amanda seraient comptés. Pire encore, les heures. Il savait qu'on allait lui annoncer sa mort dans quelques heures s'il révélait son identité. C'était pourquoi il devait se montrer prudent.

Aucune solution ne vint à lui, en vain. Le chauve, toujours dans ses réflexions, croisa le regard de sa partenaire de terrain. Il vit une lueur qu'il connaissait bien chez elle, et qui devait vouloir dire en langage clair :_"Il me cache quelque chose, et pire encore, il se le cache à lui-même aussi..."_

Non, il ne cachait strictement rien! Sans adresser davantage la parole à sa partenaire, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, se mettant à l'ouvrage. Il éplucha rapidement tous les dossiers sur la famille et recueillit des informations inespérées et bienvenues dans son enquête. Les Willow formaient une grande famille en vérité. Il avait un plan. Risqué, certes, mais qui en valait la peine. La vie d'Amanda était en jeu. Il devait la sauvegarder de la mort.

-Je vais donner le dossier de mon informateur au patron, conclut-il, parlant à son amie qui le regardait attentivement, l'observant et le sondant.

-Vraiment? sourcilla-t-elle.

-Oui. Nous allons récupérer notre enquête, et démanteler tout le SDU. Et ce coûte que coûte.

Coûte que coûte. C'était son jeu. L'agent prit le dossier qu'il avait imprimé, et les rapports d'Amanda légèrement falsifiés, en copies évidemment, puis il prit le chemin du bureau qu'il redoutait depuis le début de sa longue et dure enquête. Le chauve songea un instant qu'il allait condamner une innocente...pas si innocente, mais qui n'avait sans doute pas de rapport avec les attentats, mais qu'importe, pour Amanda il serait prêt à faire pire. Il s'arrêta un instant. Que venait-il de penser?! L'homme se figea totalement. Ce n'était pas que son informatrice, sinon il n'aurait pas pris tous ces risques pour la cacher, encore moins pour la sauver de la mort qui l'attendait.

-Oh non, souffla-t-il.

Il y avait une vérité. Une vérité qu'il cachait à tout le monde. Une vérité qu'il se cachait à lui-même jusqu'à maintenant. La vérité, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Jordan Dûram, agent du MDG, était tombé amoureux d'Amanda Graystone, son informatrice déjà mariée.

* * *

**Une petite review ne fait pas de mal!**


End file.
